Blonde Hair
by otomemiyakatsumi331
Summary: Rapunzel loves her new life with her mother and father and especially with Eugene. But she can't help wishing for her blonde hair to grow back. Just a quick little fic I wanted to write; I know it has been done before. Kind of angst-y.


Summary: Rapunzel loves her new life with her real mother and father, and especially with Eugene. But she can't help wishing for her gift back… Rapunzel/Eugene pairing.

Rapunzel woke up again in the middle of the night. She knew that she shouldn't be wishing for the magical hair back, but even after a year it was still strange to wake up and see her short, brown hair. She indulged in a guilty pleasure of hers. She brushed her hair in small, smooth strokes while softly singing:

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt…_

She suddenly broke off because in the darkness a single filament of light lit up in the mirror. A strand of her hair was _glowing_! Rapunzel gasped in shock and sat staring at the hair until it faded back into darkness. Was it even possible? Eugene had cut her hair; it was all dead and brown! No, it was probably just her mind playing tricks. Rapunzel returned to bed and pushed the matter from her mind.

The next morning Rapunzel woke to find small sections of blonde underneath a layer of brown.

"_This is crazy!" _Rapunzel thought to herself, fingering the soft hair. As she thought it, Pascal scampered through the window onto the molding of the mirror. He looked at her with his wide eyes taking in the change. He shot her a questioning look.

"I don't know Pascal. I thought… it would never come back," she sighed. A knock on the door startled both her and Pascal. She quickly rearranged her hair to hide the blonde streaks and put on a dressing gown. Eugene was outside her door with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? It's awfully late and you're usually up by now."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Rapunzel lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie- she was physically fine- but she still felt terrible for not telling the truth.

"Okay, come down to breakfast when you're ready Blondie," he said affectionately. Rapunzel stiffened at his nickname for her, but he was already walking away. She dressed as quickly as possible and then went to the dining hall so that Eugene, Mother and Father wouldn't get suspicious.

"Good morning darling," her mother said airily. Rapunzel tried to smile and act happy. Why wasn't she happy? It wasn't a bad thing that her blonde hair was growing back in, and she was finally with her family. This was supposed to be the best time of her life.

After breakfast the King and Queen had council meetings and Eugene and Rapunzel had the day to themselves. It was Eugene's turn to pick what to do and he suggested that they go down to the town square to attend that day's dance. The prospect cheered Rapunzel up and she happily agreed.

In the circular town "square" masses of people danced to the lively music playing. Rapunzel fondly remembered her first time here, dancing with many of the people she saw now. Especially with Eugene. Grinning coyly, she grabbed both of his hands and pulled him with her into the crowd and their feet flew as they spun in circles. Even though she was princess now, Rapunzel still refused to wear shoes and the cobblestones were cool against her feet. All around her whirled a confusing medley of color, laughter and music. This was the sort of thing that Rapunzel loved about her kingdom; dancing wildly, barefoot, in the center of town. And being with Eugene made it all so magical. Rapunzel tried to make the most of every day with him, knowing that she couldn't take him for granted.

Eventually they both tired out and ducked into one of the alcoves surrounding the plaza. Eugene brushed a choppy piece of hair off her cheek- an endearing habit of his- but exposed a lock of blonde hair.

"Rapunzel… is your hair growing back?" She stood looking at him blankly, unable to think of what to say.

"Did you know about this? Is that what was up this morning?" He was hurling questions at her so fast that she couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

"I… I…" she stuttered. Then-to her embarrassment- she began to cry. She had no idea what she was even crying about. Eugene looked in horror and gently touched her cheek, wiping away tears.

"No, no, no, don't cry," he tried to calm her. The sobs were coming harder now, she couldn't settle herself down.

"I'm so scared!" she managed to choke out. He chuckled at her, but in a kind way that showed he understood.

"It's okay. Hey, think about it: this means that you can help the people in the kingdom!" That abruptly stopped her sobs. It was true; she could heal the sick now. But… was that good for the kingdom? If no one got sick and died, the kingdom would get too crowded and there wouldn't be enough food to feed people. It could be a terrible curse rather than a blessing!

"No, I can't use the gift anymore," she declared, "It would harm people more than it would help them." Eugene nodded, respecting her choice.

"It's too bad really," he said wistfully, "I always did like you as a blonde."

"Hey, I thought you said you had a thing for brunettes!"

"Oh, I do! But that's just because you're one. I'll love you no matter what color your hair is."

"Eugene…" she choked up. The way he was looking at her made her feel so special and loved. She couldn't stand it anymore. She pounced on his neck and kissed him.

"You could still grow it out and not use the power though," he whispered in her ear.

"Eugene!" she cried, batting at his arm. He just chuckled and led her back through the streets in a different direction. As they passed the huge mosaic picture of her parents and her as a baby she pondered what he'd said.

"_Well, he's right. I am pretty sick of this brown mop. Maybe I'll just let it grow out a bit…"_


End file.
